


Surprise Contact

by asc628



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asc628/pseuds/asc628
Summary: Cash Wheeler/Reader have a crush on each other and have history from working at NXT and when he signs with AEW he decides to act on it.
Relationships: Cash Wheeler/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Surprise Contact

AEW Live Event – Jacksonville, Florida – 8:30pm

It had been a rough couple weeks for Cash Wheeler and it reminded him of his NXT days. His match against Jurassic Express had gone from bad to worse and it was all due to Marko’s interference. His training regimen had been unrelenting with Tully as his coach, and it was this match that seemed to push him over the edge.

“Cash! Get the goddamn chair! We need to win this match, or it is over for you and Harwood. You’ll never get gold again!” Tully shouted.

Cash was seeing red. As ever, following the orders of his trainer - he rushed over to the timekeeper’s area, pushing the tables out of the way and into the ringside area. He grabbed a steel chair from the corner and headed to the ring – sadistic intentions clouded his mind, the voice of Tully ringing in his ears.

He entered the ring, steel chair in hand and smashed it into the back of Marko Stunt. Marko cried out in surprise and pain from the unprovoked shot. Cash could not shake the feeling of control Tully had instilled in him and hit Marko again – uncompromising the strikes. He could hear discordant voices echoing but did not seem to process any of them.

Abruptly, Dax slapped Cash immediately breaking out of his trance.

“What the hell are you doing, Cash?” Dax shouted, confusion and concern apparent on his face.

“I was doing what Tully told me to do, I’m sorry. He said it was already planned!”

“What are you talking about? He didn’t tell you to fucking break Marco – look at what you did?”

Cash’s eyes fell from Dax’s face to Marko’s back – now irritated and bruised from the multiple and persistent chair shots.

An unwavering wave of guilt washed over Cash, as Doc Sampson rushed into the ring with Cody following closely behind.

He could not take it anymore and jumped out the ring heading towards the backstage area. However, before he could reach it – Tully came up behind him and whispered, “I knew you had it in you kid, it’s time you stepped on some toes and moved up in the industry.”

Tully’s voice made him feel sick, he felt he had been conditioned for this perverse moment – all for what?

A few steps further and he was face to face with Tony – a grim expression painted on his face.

“You are suspended until further notice, Cash. Your behaviour was absolutely unacceptable – let alone do an unplanned spot. It looks like Marko is seriously injured and you are lucky I do not fire you on the spot. Go home now.”

“What? This is not what it looks like! I…”

“Get out, now!”

Cash nodded solemnly, understanding that Tony would not listen to him at the present moment. He eyed Tully with an incredulous look but decided he would deal with this situation at a better time – there was no point trying to get his point across. Head down, he made his way to his hotel room – not looking back.

______

Hotel – Room 19 – 10pm

Cash collapsed into the hotel room’s armchair, sighing heavily with frustration, guilt, and anger. He was frustrated with Tully’s indifference and ruthlessness, guilty with what he had just done and anger towards himself for letting it happen.

He pulled out his phone, observing the multitude of notifications he received from all social platforms spewing with hate, confusion, criticism, and scrutiny. This was decidedly the lowest point in his wrestling career, let alone his life.

He turned off the notifications on his phone and let the prolonged silence enter the room. He pulled up his contacts, scrolling down to Dax’s number – hoping he would pick up to let him explain his actions fully and offer his apologies. In the moment, he did not understand the gravity or consequence of his actions but can only wish Marko would forgive him. He clicked the contact but went straight to voicemail.

As he was about to try again, he suddenly noticed your name in his contact list.

Cash wondered how your number ended up here. He opened the contact out of curiosity and saw the message within the notes section - smiling as he read:

‘Yes, I know you will probably be confused if you ever find this contact. The answer to your resounding question is yes, I did indeed take your phone and entered my number while you were in the performance centre. I just wanted to let you that you are an incredible wrestler and friend to me during our time here. As ever if you ever want to talk - call me!’  
He could not believe he never found this. It had been six years since both of you had been in contact with each other ever since you had started training in NXT back in 2013 – around the same time he began. You hit it off right away and enjoyed each other’s company. He was never able to express his feelings for you and always felt melancholy whenever he thought about you years later.

He thought back to your sparking eyes when you smiled or talked about your interests. Your little mannerisms that you would not realise you would make. Your kindness to others and your unapologetic individuality that he understood you would never compromise. He remembered how fierce, beautiful, intelligent, and tenacious you were in pursuit towards whatever you wished for. He admired you and you admired him. Cash was tired of never striving for what he always wanted, and it was you.

He pressed the call button and waited for the response.

“Hello” 

“Hi, it’s me, Cash”

“Cash, is that really you? It has been so long since we have spoken. I’m assuming you found the message then!”

“I did indeed, it was really quite adorable. I miss you”

He heard your breath hitch momentarily after his comment.

“Thank you, I truly meant what I said”, you exclaimed, recovering quickly from Cash’s compliment.

There was a long pause when you both contemplated your next words. There was a resounding yet unexpected comfort in hearing each other’s voices again. It felt as if you spoke yesterday and picked up where you left off – back in the locker room at the performance centre – side by side, knee to knee with your head on his shoulder. You spoke for a few more minutes, catching up on the experiences you had shared and the new ones without each other.

“Where are you now?” Cash asked.

“I’m in Orlando at the moment, we just wrapped up a show here” you said.

“Will you come to me if I asked you too?”

After a seemingly long moment, you responded, “Yes, I would.

“Then come.”

______

Hotel – Room 19 – Midnight

A soft knock on the door broke the silence permeating the hotel room. Cash stood and walked over to it, opening the door, and meeting your eyes. He took you in his arms as you cradled your face in his neck. You embraced each other, leaving words unspoken yet mutually understanding the desire you had towards one another.

“Please…” you whispered.

“Say it”

“I…”

“I need to hear you say it”

“I want you”

“Say it again”

“I want you, Cash”

That was all he needed to hear before crashing his lips onto yours, manoeuvring you inside and against the wall. Cash pushed up against you, closing the gap as he kissed your neck heatedly. You moaned from the pressure, wrapped your legs around his waist and gripped his hair earnestly, willing him to continue. He meets your lips again as he turns and pulls you to the ground pinning your hands above your head. He teasingly settles his knee between your thighs as you arch your hips and begin to shift against him.

He grunts with pleasure and presses your foreheads together as you grind yourself against him. You reach up to kiss him again, your lips meeting hungrily. He breaks away briefly to look at your lust-filled eyes. It was at that moment, when everything was in harmony and realised, you needed him as much as he needed you.


End file.
